Our New Enemy
by BambiTheKitten
Summary: We fought to keep the embryo safe and once it was we thought the bad went away. We were very wrong. You hurt us five minutes tops and now its time to even the score. We won't let you have the embryo and we will find out who you are. "We shall see..."
1. Who? Why?

**Me: Hey! This is my first Shugo Chara! Fanfic.**

**Brandi: Well finally I thought was just going to be stuck up in that big head f yours**

**Me: really? =.=**

**Brandi: You're annoying just get on with the story**

**Me: =.= PLEAZ ENJOY WHILE I GO HURT BRANDI!**

**Brandi: 0.0**

Amu-15

Ikuto-17

Utau-16

Kukai-16

Rima-15

Nagi-15

Yaya-14

Kairi-14

Tadase-15

Amu POV

*Yawn* "Ahhhhh," I yawned as I got up from my bed. It's summer vacation and I can't wait to be going into my sophomore year in high school. I looked at the clock it was 9:30. _**Man I never get up at this time**__**in the summer,**_I thought. I decided to take a shower and get ready so I could go out.

When I was done showering I wiped a circle in the foggy mirror. I looked at myself; _**wow I look different don't I?**_My hair grew out and goes to my lower back my chest filled out that's for sure. My lips are a light pink and I grew taller I'm 5'3 now still short but I'm taller.

I chose my favorite gray shorts with a red v-neck and black vest. I had chains hanging from my shorts and the humpty lock around my neck. I put on my black converse and put a navy blue head band in my hair. I have side bangs that go to the left.

I headed down stairs and saw a note on the table that read:

**Amu**

**Me, Ami, and Papa went to go visit the family for the summer vacation. We tried to wake you but you looked to cute to wake up. ^-^ We left you some money to buy food and to go out and such. We'll see you soon.**

**Mama**

Well that was unexpected. Well, now I have the house to myself. I found the money and put it in my wallet. I grabbed my black purse and left to the park.

I texted Rima, Nagi, Kukai, Utau, Yaya, Kairi, and Tadase to meet me at the park. Seconds later I got my replies.

_Rima: OK ^-^_

_Nagi: Alright Amu-chan_

_Kukai: ok see you there hinamori xD_

_Utau: k_

_Yaya: Ok OK! Yaya will see you there!_

_Kairi: Ok ace_

_Tadase: Ok Amu-chan_

I sweat-dropped at some of the responses. I texted them back an ok. I saw an ice-cream store and decided to tell them about it when I got there. I looked in my bag and saw my charas were asleep so I decided it was time to get them up.

I shook my bag ad in no time four sleepy charas came out of my bag. "Amu-chan why did you wake us?" asked Ran. "Yes desu why?" asked Suu. "Yeah, Amu what's with waking us up?" continued Miki. "Amu why wake us?" finished Dia.

I answered by saying, "Because its morning and we are going to meet everyone at the park." When they heard that they suddenly got energetic well except Miki and Dia. I looked at Miki and saw she had kind of a sad smile on her face. I asked, "What's wrong Miki?"

She looked at me and said, "Well it's just I haven't seen Yoru in forever." I looked at her and understood exactly how she felt. I haven't kept n touch with Ikuto and get kind of lonely without him. I sighed and said, "Don't worry Miki they said they would come back right? I believe they will." I smiled at her she looked shocked then she smiled, "Hai Amu!" "Amu-chan we're here!" yelled Ran.

When I looked she was right we were there at the park. I heard a familiar voice yell, "Yo, Hinamori!" I turned and found Kukai with the rest of the gang. I said hi to them and then Utau asked, "So why did you want us to meet here" Oh yea, I totally forgot. "Oh yea, I was wondering if we could all hang out today?"

They all said yes then said, "Well there's an ice-cream shop down the street let's go!" We all started to head down to the ice-cream shop when we heard a commotion coming from the park. We looked at each other and we were all confused so we decided to figure out what was going on.

When we got to the source of the commotion to find four guys all around the age of 17 getting ready to start playing a song. There was one on the drums he had side piercings in his right ear and his hair was black and spiky, his eyes were black too and he was really hot and 6'2 and muscular build. I still prefer Ikuto. I blushed at that thought and looked at the other guys.

The one on the drums had dark brown messy hair with piercings in both ears. His eyes were a pools of chocolate and he was tall about 6'3. He had a muscular build and was hot as well just not compared to Ikuto. Ugh, why do I keep thinking of Ikuto?

Then there was one on the base he had Blond shaggy hair that still looked hot and he had nice purple eyes. He was 6'1 still tall just not like the other boys. He had no piercings and earnestly looked like one of those good boys in school. He had a muscular build also.

Lastly, there was the singer he had messy fiery red hair. He was tall 6'4 tall and had a muscular build like the others but he was a little more intimidating. His eyes were like a fire so red you think they would burn you. He had side piercings on his left ear. They started the song and the crowd seemed hypnotized.

The new mystery guys started to play there song and the hole crowd got hypnotized.

(Waiting for the End by Linkin Park) **(do not own!)**

This is not the end, this is not the beginning  
>Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision<br>But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm  
>Though the words sound steady something empty's within them<br>We say yeah with fists flying up in the air  
>Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there<br>Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear  
>Until we dead it, forget it, let it all disappear<p>

The song was drawing us in that we didn't hear our charas call for us.

Waiting for the end to come  
>Wishing I had strength to stand<br>This is not what I had planned  
>It's out of my control<br>Flying at the speed of light  
>Thoughts were spinning in my head<br>So many things were left unsaid  
>It's hard to let you go<p>

I know what it takes to move on  
>I know how it feels to lie<br>All I want to do  
>Is trade this life for something new<br>Holding on to what I haven't got

Sitting in an empty room  
>Trying to forget the past<br>This was never meant to last  
>I wish it wasn't so<p>

I know what it takes to move on  
>I know how it feels to lie<br>All I want to do  
>Is trade this life for something new<br>Holding on to what I haven't got

I didn't know what I was doing but something just told me to snap out of it. I looked at my friends they were in a trance. I looked around the crowd to see they're heart eggs coming out.

_What was left when that fire was gone  
>I thought it felt right but that right was wrong<br>All caught up in the eye of the storm_  
>The hardest part of ending is starting again<p>

I tried calling my friends and they didn't budge so I went to find the plug to the speakers.

_And trying to figure out what it's like moving on  
>And I don't even know what kind of things I said<em>

I kept searching hearing blocking out the song in the background. I found the plug but when I tried to reach it was too far.

_My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead  
>So I'm picking up the pieces, now where to begin<em>

Just a little farther….

_The hardest part of ending is starting…_

…got it!

They stopped playing there instruments and the guy stopped singing I came out to see the crowds heart eggs turned to x-eggs. Oh no I was too late. I looked over to see my friends coming out of there daze.

When they finally came to their senses they had a couple of emotions. First, confusion, then recognition, and finally anger. I yelled at the band, "Why are you doing this!" The red head spoke up, "Because we want to." He said this with a smug grin. "No there has to be another reason as to why you're doing this! No one is so heartless to just want to kill a person's dream!" I yelled.

He had an emotionless expression on his face and said, "Well I guess you figured us out but first let me introduce me and my friends. The black haired guy is Mike he's our guitarist. The guy with dark brown hair is Kyo our drummer. The blond one is Blake our base. And I'm Yukuto the lead singer."

I looked at them. Mike looked bored, Kyo had a smirk on his face, Blake was just looking around, and Yukuto had a cold expression on. It made me want to shrink back but I held my ground well until he grabbed me and pulled me close and asked, "What about you cutie? What's your name?" I was squirming in his hold.

I wanted to be away from and I got my wish because I felt his arms release me and new arms in circle me. I heard a gruff and husky voice say, "Stay away from my girl." I looked up to see a very angry Ikuto." I turned several shades of red.

Well today is getting better and better.


	2. They're Gone

**Me: I'm back!**

**Brandi: wow and still I'm not…**

**Me: *covers Brandi's mouth* well let's get on with the story**

**Brandi: hmmmhmmmhmm**

Amu POV

Ikuto is back! But why and why did he call me his girl! Ouch, my head hurts. "Well you aren't that great but you can keep pinky," said red head I mean Yukuto. Hey, he can't just give me away if I'm not his! "Her name is Amu and she isn't yours to give away," said Ikuto.

Thank you Ikuto! But why is he back? "Ikuto let me go," I screamed! I jumped out of his arms and stared at Yukuto and his band. "Why are you doing this anyways," I asked? His face got serious and said, "Because we want to."

As if I would believe that I mean even Easter wasn't that cruel. "Right, sure, ok. Now really why are you doing this," I asked? He glared at me and said, "I already told you because we want to I don't need to explain any of this to you."

He looked dead serious as he said all that. I mean really these guys are really so cruel that they are going to kill innocent dreams because they feel like it! Not while I'm here! "Well I guess you guys just made an enemy then," I said as I glared at them. "You don't seem like a challenge," stated the black haired guy I think his name was Mike.

Well I'll show you a challenge then. "Well then. My Heart Unlock," I screamed! I transformed with Miki and at the end yelled, "Character Transformation: Amulet Spade!" When I looked at them they all looked bored. Man I'm going to strangle these boys.

Mike POV

Oh wow, such a boring transformation. Well, all of them are pretty boring since I've seen hers. Hers was just amazing I always knew she would be but now that they have her I'll go at any length to make sure she is ok and I know so will Yukuto.

We all looked at one another and then nodded. I started my transformation first, "My Heart Unlock!" I went through the whole transformation and at the end said, "Character Transformation: Deadly Rocker!" I had on regular fitting black jeans and a black leather jacket its open and shows off my six pack. My right hand is wrapped in a bandage and had a black guitar with a midnight blue butterfly on it.

That butterfly symbol is for her and only her.

Kyo POV

What a show off well mine is way better anyways. "My Heart Unlock!" Here we go. I went through my full transformation and at the end yelled, "Character Transformation: Poison Wolf!" I was wearing black skinny jeans and had a spiked collar around my neck. I had dark brown wolf ears sticking out of my head and a brown wolf tail sticking out of my…well you know.

Oh and if you guys hadn't guessed yet then I'm shirtless and have a six pack. Oh yeah, bring on the ladies.

Blake POV

My brother is such a show off. I mean Kyo's transformation could have at least come with a shirt. Oh well, I guess it's my turn, "My Heart Unlock!" You know what happened next yup I did my full transformation and yelled, "Character Transformation: Indestructible Heart!" I was wearing regular fitting jeans and a black dress shirt with white cross on the left shoulder. I had chains hanging from my pants and a gun holder on my right side. I had my gun in my hand and a black fingerless glove on my left hand.

Well ladies how do you like me now?

Yukuto POV

Man these guys really like to show off to girls. Well I guess I should start my transformation. I think I'll use Moru ok let's start this; "My Heart Unlock!" my transformation was a bit longer because I used my Negative Dumpty Key. "Character Transformation: Dark Hunter!" I was wear black skinny jeans with chains hanging from them and a long leather coat and had two gun belts going different ways. I was wearing black fingerless gloves and the coat open to see my six pack.

We stared at the group of kids and saw that they had already transformed. Well aren't they impatient much. "So are we going to fight or just stare at each other," I asked? "Prism Music," I heard picky yell! I moved out of the way and said, "That all you got?"

I took out one of my guns and aimed it at pinky and said in a whisper, "death shot!" She was like a deer in the head lights. Right when it was about to hit her blue haired cat boy moved her out of the way. Darn, so close to hitting her! I glared at cat boy and said, "Do you always rescue the damsel?"

She didn't seem happy to hear that. The next thing I know I'm barley dodging colorful paint. Man this girl needs to update on her powers. She isn't a little girl anymore because from right here she looks 15 unless I'm wrong. I highly doubt that I am though.

Unknown POV

Those idiots the boss didn't want them to reveal themselves yet but they let their idiotic pride in the way! Those idiots are going to get all of us in trouble. Now I have to go and direct the x-eggs to the lab. I was hoping that my one day off I could relax but now I'm stuck cleaning up their mess! His mess!

Grr, Yukuto you owe me one big time because now I'm going to get a punishment for fixing this.

Amu POV

As we were fighting to save the x-eggs from harm we all stopped because we heard music starting. We all looked and out of the trees came a girl with blue hair and black mask. She was dressed in a black strapless dress with black heels. She started to sing and everything went still and our transformations came undone.

All our charas were hypnotized by her that I got very worried. The scariest thing that happened is that they started to go back into their eggs. Oh no! what is happening to our charas!

Normal POV

The mystery girl started her song and everything stared to go bad.

_**Playground school bell rings again  
>Rain clouds come to play again<strong>_

All the charas returned to their eggs and earned a big black **X **on them and floated to the other x-eggs.

****_**Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
>Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to<br>Hello**_

Everyone started call to their eggs until they could no longer see them. Amu felt a pang in her heart and squeezed it. It felt like a knife just stabbed her. The feeling of a great loss fell upon her. She looked at the rest they didn't look much better.

****

_**If I smile and don't believe  
>Soon I know I'll wake from this dream<strong>_

They just watched as the mystery puppeteer did her work. They were all but useless. How could they save them without any help?

****_**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
>Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide<br>Don't cry  
><strong>_

The girl in front of them hurt them in all but 5 minutes. Faster than Easter ever did. The boys comforted the girls and tried to soothe their growing pain. The more the puppeteer sang the more they hurt.

****_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
>Hello, I'm still here<strong>_

The girls finally collapsed and the boys were dreading being awake every second of it. They watched as all x-eggs flew away to an unknown place to them. They grew very angry but had no way to unleash it. They just picked up the girls and walked away not wanting to see anymore.

****_**All that's left of yesterday**_

The boy band had already fled in anguish of their lost charas. As the mystery puppeteer saw she was but alone she unleashed a flood of tears. They evil puppeteer fell to the ground in anxiety as she sobbed into her hands.

She caused innocent people much pain and her heart started to ache to see that she had cut a deep wound into hearts who shouldn't have deserved it. All this was the fault of the evil company, the words that even sickened me as the narrator, that all but own her.

She is their property for she couldn't get away in time and now she will perish. If it is as a punishment from her "owner" or for the physical and mental pain she inflicts on others. What is this? A dark shadow is now approaching our mystery girl/evil puppeteer/lost soul. Who is this person and how much more excitement will it cause this story?

**Me: I hoped you enjoyed the story!**


	3. Promises

_**Me: Hi guys! So sorry I haven't updated in a while ^-^' But now I'm back and ready to write :)**_

_**Brandi: =.= you think that such a simple apology is going to make things ok!**_

_**Me: yea ^-* **_

_**Brandi: you better have an extra long chapter!**_

_**Delilah: hi! :) DyingAngelHeart doesn't own Shugo Chara! **_

**Recap**_**:**__ She is their property for she couldn't get away in time and now she will perish. If it is as a punishment from her "owner" or for the physical and mental pain she inflicts on others. What is this? A dark shadow is now approaching our mystery girl/evil puppeteer/lost soul. Who is this person and how much more excitement will it cause this story?_

**Normal POV**

The man walked up to the crying girl and slapped her. She let out a screech and fell to the floor. The intruder walked into the light to show he was a man about 21. "You little disgrace! You had to go against my orders didn't you! Now you brought this upon yourself!" the man yelled.

He picked her up by her hair and dragged her to his car. No one looked and walked away. They knew that this new company was evil and didn't want to get on their bad side. The two finally made it to the car and he tossed her in and closed the door.

He jogged to the other side and got into the driver seat. He locked the door to stop her from attempting to jump out. The man glared at the road pissed that his "client" disobeyed him. _I'll show her some manners,_ he thought.

He ended up stopping in front of a big black mansion. He got out and went to her door, she tried to back away to the other end but he was quicker. He grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her to the house.

Once he got in he led her up the stairs to a black door. Her eyes grew wide in horror and had a look of confusion. She didn't want to know what awaits her behind that door. He opened it up and tossed her in on the floor. She looked around to find that it was a big room with a queen size bed with ruby red covers.

He kicked her in her side then pulled her up by her hair. He pulled her to the bed where he threw her on it. He went to a drawer by the bed and pulled out a knife. He slashed her arm then her cheek. He punched her in her ribs and her face.

The last thing he did was, to her the worst thing in the world, kiss her roughly on the lips. "I _**love **_you," he said before walking out the door. She cried into the pillow but didn't stay there for too long because she had to get up and get ready for her concert.

**Amu POV **

I woke up to feel myself laying on something warm. I snuggled closer to the warmth not want to get up. Then I remembered what happened to my charas. "Ran! Miki! Su! Dia!" I shot up off by bed yelling. When I looked around though I didn't see or hear them.

I felt my eyes sting and felt the water flowing out of them. _Who could do this,_ I thought? My charas are now gone and I have no way of getting them back. I felt the bed shift so I looked to the side and saw Ikuto getting up. My cheeks grew warm and I looked away still silently sobbing.

**Ikuto POV **

I felt the bed slightly shaking and shift. The warmth that was once on my chest was now gone and instead of sweet silence I heard soft sobs. I opened my eyes and saw Amu sitting up and shaking. Soft sobs were emitting from her mouth.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around her. Her sobs gradually stopped and her breathing started to steady. I pulled her down with me to lay on her bed, today we are definitely not going anywhere.

**Utau POV at 7:30 pm**

My heart ached for my charas and felt like I was going faint. But I kept my head up high and was going to continue with my performance for my fans. I walked to my dressing room to get ready, the stage director told me that I was sharing the room with another singer so when I saw make up and other close there I didn't pay much attention to them.

I grabbed a midnight blue strapless dress from my rack and went behind the changing screen to dress. Once I came out I examined how I looked and saw that it stopped a few inches above my knees.

I put on a choker with a crescent moon on it and some make up on. That was until I heard the click of the door. I turned around and glared, there she was the dream murder who took all of our charas.

Hair of midnight blue waves, and eyes always covered by a mask. "How dare you show your face here after what you did to us," I yelled. She grimaced and I saw pain shake through her. Yet she didn't let it show on her face or posture, she was actually standing with confidence.

**Normal POV**

The mystery girl was just standing there having a stare off with Utau. Then as she saw that it was going nowhere she spoke, "I'm sorry, and I do believe that these belong to you."

She tossed Utau her two chara eggs and to Utau's shock they didn't have the large white x on it. Utau looked at the girl in shock and asked, "Why? Why give them back after you stole them away!"

"Utau, I want you to know that I am the enemy and we could never be friends. I am not cold hearted though and do not like watching kids dreams die but I have to do what I do for a reason. Understand that when I tell you I will retrieve the embryo with all means to not take it as a threat. But, Utau you must promise that you will purify all x-eggs I create," said the masked girl.

She then made her way to her bag and proceeded to take out the rest of the guardian's eggs. She walked over to Utau and handed them to her. After that she walked behind the changing screen to get ready for the concert.

**Utau POV**

My heart was pounding to have my eggs back and my friend's eggs, too. After all the girl has done and still I feel sorry for her. I wonder why she is doing this anyways.

I mean she seemed to be a nice girl not cold hearted like how we, I, say her as when she was at the park. I saw as she walked out from behind the changing screen all ready to go perform.

As she walked and stopped by my side, me facing the changing screen and her facing the door, I said, "I don't know what you're hiding or why you are doing this but I will find out."

She smirked and continued to walk to the door. As she was about to walk out I continued, "And I promise I will stop you and that your hands will never touch the embryo." She just continued to smirk and said barely above a whisper, "We shall see."


	4. The Begining of the Battle

**Me: hey guys sorry I haven't updated in forever I've been busy but I honestly feel as this story isn't too great :| Well if you guys think I should continue please let me know because my confidence has been at an all time low lately. Anyway please enjoy :) **

_Recap: She smirked and continued to walk to the door. As she was about to walk out I continued, "And I promise I will stop you and that your hands will never touch the embryo." She just continued to smirk and said barely above a whisper, "We shall see."_

**Utau POV**

I stood there clutching onto the chair in front of me afraid that if I let go I would fall to the floor. My heart was beating fast, too fast. I clutched my chest and took deep breathes. Once I got my breathing under control I took a seat and put my head down for a little bit, only a little because the beat of the music was making the whole place vibrate.

I lifted my head quickly to listen what would happen next. The music stopped and the announcer had called a band named blue butterfly to the stage. I never heard of them but that means it must be her, the masked girl. My eyes widened and I ran to the stage. Once I reached the side my breath caught in my throat. She was about to sing and I had no way to stop her.

She had her back to the crowd as the music started and then she suddenly turned.

Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
>Still can't find what keeps me here<br>When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
>I know you're still there<p>

_I could feel her pain and sorrows in the song. It was as if she was trying to send out a message to somebody. It was like she was screaming, "HELP ME!" _

Watching me, wanting me  
>I can feel you pull me down<br>Fearing you, loving you  
>I won't let you pull me down<p>

_The song was pulling at my heart and my lungs were closing. Tears burned my eyes as I tried to keep them open. I was becoming so weak, so unlike me._

Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
>Your heart pounding in my head<p>

_I saw something flash before my eyes; I closed them because of it. When I opened them I saw something I wish I hadn't, it was her getting beat by a man. My mind kept flashing me images of different times where he would beat her and they all ended the same with him kissing her and saying that he loved her._

Watching me, wanting me  
>I can feel you pull me down<br>Saving me, raping me, watching me

_I blinked and I saw her finishing the song not showing any emotion but singing it all in her song. I saw the audience eyes blank and their heart eggs being removed from their souls, their hearts. Tears streamed down my face and I fell to my knees, I felt so weak and it was because of her!_

Watching me, wanting me  
>I can feel you pull me down<br>Fearing you... loving you 

_I won't give up no; I have to keep that promise! I got to my feet but I was a little unstable so I tripped but before I could fall to the ground I grabbed a hold of a chair and screamed, "KUKAI!" _

I won't let you pull me down

**Kukai POV **

I was lying on my bed thinking about what happened this morning. First Daichi was taken away and then Utau became so fragile. I wanted to punch something so bad but I had to keep control for Utau.

Utau, are you ok? You left so suddenly this morning.

_**Kukai POV *8:00 am***_

_I woke up to silent sobs and feeling cold, really cold. I sat up and saw Utau crying and shaking I got up and sat by her side hugging her because I didn't know what else to do. Then all of the sudden she pushes me away and started screaming, "What are you doing! I'm not weak I don't need you to comfort me!"_

_She stood and so did I, angry that she would even think I would think she is weak because I know she is one of the strongest people I'll ever meet. She stared me down and said, "Move it Kukai." _

"_Make me Utau," I said. She threw herself at me and when she had me down she jumped up and ran for the door. I got up quickly and tackled her to the floor she kicked my leg and tried to crawl away. I grabbed her leg and dragged her back. I pinned her to the floor with her hands above her head and me sitting on her legs so she couldn't try anything. _

_She started screaming at me, "Kukai get off of me! I need to go find the charas! Stop being selfish and let me go!" I got angry as she said the last part and screamed, "I'm being selfish! Look at you! You're willing to go find the charas by yourself without any help! What if you get hurt Utau what are we supposed to do we won't know where you are! Try and think about how we will feel, how I will feel if you got hurt and I couldn't help you!"_

_I looked into her eyes they looked so sad but Utau is Utau she is still so stubborn. I got off of her and when I looked she had tears streaming down her eyes. She walked to the door but before she left I grabbed her wrist and said, "Don't go Utau, please." She just stood there and said, "I have to." With that she broke her wrist out of my grasp and ran out the door with fresh tears. I fell to my knees and actually cried for the first time in a very long time._

**Kukai POV *present time***

I turned over in my bed feeling so bad for what happened this morning. I should call her see how she is doing, "KUKAI!" I heard someone scream my name I walked down stairs and saw no one was home. _**Could it be my imagination**_, I thought. "KUKAI PLEASE HELP ME!" I heard another scream but I don't know where it's coming from but it sounded like Utau.

Utau is in trouble! I need to help her but where is she? I felt pain in my head filled with her screams. I fell to my knees, closed my eyes and was covering my ears. I saw images flash one with Utau talking with a person, then with her head down on the table, and finally with her trying to stand up by the side of a stage screaming for my help. Wait I know that stage! I opened my eyes got to my feet and ran to my keys. I hoped on to my motorcycle and head to the concert hall I knew Utau would be at. Hold on Utau I'm coming!

**21 Year old man POV**

I watched from backstage the whole seen unfold. In a matter of seconds Kukai, Utau's precious boyfriend, will come and save her. But he won't know this is just a trap to eliminate them. I mean they can't fight back they have no charas, and without their charas they are just kids.

**Normal POV**

As we watch the scenes unfold we see a broken singer, a trapped soul, worried friend, and evil director get ready for an ultimate show down. Unknown to them though there are three small chara eggs getting ready to re-hatch one with a devilish personality, one with an angelic shine, and lastly one with a sporty attitude. But wait what do we have here three new charas coming into play? One with ultimate evil sketched into her, one with shining black dust, and lastly one whose music notes will make you run. How will this show down come to play? Who will win and who is gaining a new chara?


End file.
